


sweetheart

by eggu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggu/pseuds/eggu
Summary: because soo is my angel (you know, the fiery kind with six wings, or the giant wheels with a thousand eyes)~





	sweetheart

“I love you,” he said to her, eyes ablaze. Literally, they were on fire. The emotion he was feeling merely brought his tear ducts to attention, so what resulted was a steamy mist that surrounded them both in dream-like fog.

“I was meant to love you,” he continued, pulling her into his lap so she sat facing him. His hands swooshed gently up and down her back soothingly. The very comfy couch was a slightly faded hot pinkeu but the only colour they saw was glitter, beautiful glitter.  


“You were meant to love me,” he said tenderly, entangling his hands into her hair on either side, gently pulling her near, lips smooching six fervent kisses on each of her plump cheeks.

“You will never be too complicated for me to love,” he whispered, touching their foreheads together, heart shaped lips ghosting over her cupid’s bow and she could smell a mixture of lavender/earl grey tea on his breath.

“I need you, my darling,” he concluded, “Just as much as you love and need me.”

He wrapped his arms around her soft, plush waist, pulling her close. She wrapped hers above his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, exactly where she belonged. He pulled her legs up so they would wrap around him as well. After a long while, he tipped them over so they lay there, bundled together, a thin, mint-green blanket covered with pretty, pretty pandas appearing like magic to gently cover them. They slept peacefully as he tucked her underneath his chin and she laid her head against his chest, the steady beating of his heart bringing her sweet rest.

He smelled like clean laundry and freshly baked goods. It was the best. She dreamt of a life with him, where she was free & lactose intolerance did not exist. Also, she had a hundred doggos who ran with them through meadows every day.

In the kitchen, eleven other very handsome boys crept quietly around and under the instruction of a tall boy with funny-looking ears they made a beautiful buffet wìth all the best foods in the world.

The two on the couch woke up just in time from their three-hour nap just as they boys in the kitchen had pulled out the crème brûlée, and finished slicing the ripe avocados/mangoes (with condensed milk) for dessert later.

They ate merrily and after eating their fill, then all lounged in the living room, taking many cute photos. They lavished much affection upon her with lots of hugs because she was their favourite. His hand, in particular, almost never left hers, because they were the cutest and squishiest in the land and no one could part them. After he proposed and they were wed, they lived their lives out quietly and faithfully - only surfacing from their low-key life for seasonal trot performances in which their duets and each of their solo hits were very much in demand (and very, very legendary).

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> because soo is my angel (you know, the fiery kind with six wings, or the giant wheels with a thousand eyes)~


End file.
